


Celebrating Pride

by gigi42



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi42/pseuds/gigi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrating Brooklyn Pride on a fire-escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrating Pride

A drabble inspired by [this photo.](http://instagram.com/p/aUPva6OW5b/http://instagram.com/p/aUPva6OW5b/)

  
  

* * *

As strangers, one lives in the apartment above the other. They’ve seen each other in passing but neither have had the courage to do more than nod and smile. Today they both had work or classes and neither could muster up the energy to do more than watch Pride from their fire escapes.

Kurt’s attention is caught as the handsome stranger from the balcony above hoots with joy. He stares up with a smile on his face and gets a face splitting grin back. 

They meet each other halfway on the stairs and stumble through introductions, talking until the light starts to dim and the chill in the air makes them both shiver. Kurt hurries away to get a hat and a sweater without explaining, only to hear Blaine call out his name plaintively as the steps groan with the weight of hurried movement. Ducking back through the door with a beanie on and a sweater in his hands, Kurt finds Blaine forlorn on the ladder, head drooping with a sigh. 

Kurt drops the sweater and darts forward, taking a step up into Blaine’s space and leaning into him. His arms drape across his neighbor’s shoulders as Kurt presses in to kiss him. The sweet drag of their lips is over before he can think to do anything else and he pulls away with a shuddering breath. 

"Your lips are delicious," Blaine whispers happily.

Kurt huffs an amused breath, his gaze darting away as he bites his lip. “C’mon baby,” he says tugging at Blaine’s hand as he starts down the stairs. “It’s cold outside.”


End file.
